


Иллюстрации к Макси "Совершенный мир"

by fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)



Category: Music RPF, PULATOVA (Band)
Genre: Animals, Digital Art, Gen, Songfic, lettering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Иллюстрации к Макси "Совершенный мир"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Level 4. Макси. Cardiowave 2020. "Совершенный мир"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921297) by [fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020). 



  
Название: Механический зверь (иллюстрация к 4 главе)  
Канон: Pulatova - Механический Зверь

  
Название: Цветок Элис (иллюстрация к 5 главе)  
Канон: Pulatova - Флажки


End file.
